


La Maîtresse d'Enjolras

by Thalilitwen



Series: Les Misérables One Shots [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, M/M, Old Writing, silly stuff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalilitwen/pseuds/Thalilitwen
Summary: Courfeyrac s'avachit sur la table quand Grantaire déclara :
_ Mes Amis, je vous présente Marie. Marie-France... Patrie pour être précis.
Il réprima un léger rire avant de poursuivre un peu plus sérieusement.
_ Autrement dit la maîtresse de notre Apollon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un vieux truc de 2013, pas très sérieux mais bon ^^  
> Bonne lecture !

C'était une soirée ordinaire au café Musain. Enfin, une soirée presque ordinaire. Enjolras et Combeferre étaient assis à une des tables, où ils corrigeait un discours particulièrement compliqué, Jehan composait rêveusement des poèmes sur la liberté nostalgique, à côté de Joly qui étudiait des thèses de médecine. Bahorel et Bossuet, quand à eux, cherchaient désespérément un moyen de combattre l'ennui flagrant qui s'affichait sur leurs visages.

_ Tu savais qu'on a plus de bactéries dans notre bouche qu'il y a de personnes sur Terre ? J'ai lu ça sur les notes de Combeferre, informa Bahorel.

_ Ça fait au moins trois fois que tu me le dis, soupira Bossuet, et si tu continues Joly va finir par s'évanouir...

_ Au fait, remarqua le bagarreur en se redressant de la table où il était affalé, quelqu'un a vu Grantaire ? Et Courfeyrac ?

La totalité des Amis, mis à part le leader captivé par sa rhétorique, se tourna en direction du bar, vide de son habitué journalier. Combeferre haussa les épaules.

_ Je me disais bien que c'était calme ce soir, fit-il avant de retourner à sa lecture.

_ Enjolras ne s'est pas énervé une seule fois, remarqua Jehan avec un sourire.

Le leader ne releva même pas la petite observation de son ami, il était, ou semblait, captivé par la correction de son discours. Ce manque d'attention piqua la curiosité de Bahorel et Bossuet, qui n'avaient rien d'autres à faire dans le moment présent.

_ Ça ne t'inquiète même pas un peu, Apollon ? Imagine qu'il lui soit arrivé malheur ! S'indigna Bossuet.

Sans quitter son précieux discours, Enjolras répliqua sèchement :

_ Il doit sûrement être ivre mort sous un pont, comme d'habitude. La police le ramènera chez lui.

_ Et Courfeyrac ? Demanda Jehan.

_ Bon écoutez, si je devais m'inquiéter à chaque fois que ces-deux-là faisaient des choses stupides, je me serais déjà pendu ! Alors je ne suis ni énervé, ni inquiet ! 

Et il replongea dans sa lecture avec un regard qui les avertissait qu'il fallait mieux ne plus le déranger. Bahorel se balança négligemment sur sa chaise, et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. I l regardait l'encadrure de la porte.

_ Ça ne saurait tarder... lança t-il sans cacher son amusement

Courfeyrac apparut dans la pièce, avec un sourire éclatant qui prévoyait le pire. Il vint nonchalamment s'affaler sur une chaise à une table vide. Et puis il arriva.  
Grantaire, dans toute sa splendeur, une bouteille à moitié vide dans une main, enlaçant la taille d'une jeune fille avec son autre main.

_ Bonjour tout le monde !

Les Amis se tournèrent tous vers l'encadrure de la porte pour admirer la charmante compagnie de l'alcoolique. Même Enjolras leva prestement les yeux vers eux, avant de les lever au ciel et de retourner sur sa copie. Grantaire prit également une chaise et la jeune fille s'assit sur ses genoux.

_ Qui c'est ? Demanda Bahorel.

Tous les garçons, excepté les correcteurs du discours, étaient soudainement intéressés par les nouveaux arrivants. Comme Grantaire voulait faire durer le plaisir, il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_ Grantaire, qui est cette charmante demoiselle ? Réitéra Jean.

Courfeyrac s'avachit sur la table quand Grantaire déclara :

_ Mes Amis, je vous présente Marie. Marie-France... Patrie pour être précis. 

Il réprima un léger rire avant de poursuivre un peu plus sérieusement.

_ Autrement dit la maîtresse de notre Apollon.

Enjolras blêmit, et se désintéressa complètement de son discours pour la première fois de la soirée. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, excepté Courfeyrac qui cachait son visage sur la table pour réprimer son fou rire naissant. Ils attendaient une réaction de leur leader, lui d'habitude si éloquent.

_ Je... je ne connais pas cette... fille publique.

Il allait dire cette demoiselle mais après une rapide analyse de la situation, il se ravisa. 

_ Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est une prostituée?

_ Je doute fortement, Grantaire, que tu te sois trouvée une amie dans les dernières 24 heures. Surtout à la vue de ton état, rajouta Enjolras en l'examinant un instant.

L'alcoolique savait ce que leur leader pensait de son addiction à la boisson. Il avait assez bu aujourd'hui, à en juger à la faible quantité de vin dans sa bouteille.   
Cette remarque fit sourire Les Amis, surtout Grantaire qui contint un de ces fous-rires agaçants.

_Pourquoi être aussi dégradant envers ta bien aimée ?

_Pour la dernière fois, répéta Apollon en grinçant des dents, je ne connais pas cette femme. Vous êtes entrain de divaguer !

Le leader regarda à nouveau sa feuille de discours, avec les joues un peu rosies sur son teint halé. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le regard de ses camarades soit aussi pesant, et il imaginait déjà le sourire intéressé flottant sur leurs visages.  
Tout à coup, intrigué par le silence pesant dans la pièce, chose très inhabituelle au café Musain, son teint vira au rouge vif quand il sentit le souffle d'une personne contre son visage :

_Bonsoir Enjy.

La prostituée était juste derrière lui et entourait le leader de ses bras menus, reposant ses poignets diaphanes contre sa cage thoracique.  
Apollon ne savait pas où se mettre, il sentait de la colère monter en lui, et dont Grantaire était la cible. Enjolras cherchait de l'aide auprès de son guide, mais celui-ci gardait ses yeux noisettes rivés sur son discours, l'air un peu gêné. La gorge nouée, ses membres étaient immobiles sur sa chaise. La dénommée Marie-France éloigna son visage de celui d'Enjolras, pour, tout en gardant les bras croisés sur son torse, se déplacer et venir s'asseoir sur les jambes du leader, faisant face à son visage.

Il entendit Bahorel faire une remarque qui sembla amuser les Amis. Apollon se contenta de regarder la jeune fille, impuissant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux la dévisageaient avec la même froideur qu'ils regardaient les autres femmes volages qui pensaient le séduire. Même ses amis révolutionnaires craignaient son regard bleu perçant et froid comme la glace. 

_ Madame, risque Enjolras toujours aussi rouge, il y a des chaises à votre disposition.

Marie-France ne semblait pas atteinte par le regard mauvais que lui lançait le leader. Elle lui répondit en souriant.

_ Je préfère être dans tes bras mon amour.

Enjolras chercha une deuxième fois du soutien auprès de Combeferre, qui continuait de l'ignorer et qui était devenu aussi rouge que la veste d'Apollon. Il fusilla alors Grantaire du regard, lui qui semblait amusé par la situation. Les Amis étaient également étonnement souriant devant le manque d'aisance de leur leader.

_ Grantaire, combien l'as-tu payée ? 

Avec un sourire insolent, l'alcoolique haussa des épaules avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Courfeyrac écroulé sur la table. En soupirant, Enjolras chercha dans la doublure de sa veste quelques francs pour les donner à la prostituée de façon à se qu'elle s'en aille.

_ Non non non chéri, je ne veux pas de ton argent.

Elle lui lança ce murmure sensuel en replaçant les pièces de monnaies à leur place. Cette fois-ci Enjolras commençait à être plus agacé que gêné. Il se retourna brusquement vers Grantaire, si rapidement que Marie-France dut resserrer son étreinte pour ne pas tomber.

_ Ça suffit maintenant ! Grantaire tu as intérêt à...

De colère il desserra assez sèchement les bras autour de lui, mais n'arriva pas à se lever pour sortir de cet embarras.  
Il regarda plus attentivement le visage de l'alcoolique cynique qui, pour tout dire, se délectait de sa colère. Alors il eut une idée.

_ Tu as intérêt à me dire comment tu as retrouvé l'adresse de ma maîtresse.

Un grand bruit de verre brisé retentit dans l'arrière salle du café. Bahorel l'avait cassé, par mégarde ou bien juste par la surprise que lui procura les dires d'Apollon. Tous les Amis restèrent interdit, et Enjolras dût l'avouer, la vue d'un Grantaire désemparé l'amusa légèrement. Pris à son propre piège.

Et même Courfeyrac, l'air assombrit par l’atténuation de son sourire, releva la tête de sa table lorsque Enjolras lança :

_Pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans un endroit plus... intime ?

L’Apollon surprit sa voix à parler avec tant d'assurance, en tenant des propos aussi... frivoles. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dit ça en temps normal, mais l'idée de voir la mine déconfite de Grantaire qui se taisait une bonne fois pour toute ne lui déplaisait pas.

Grantaire rougissait. Combeferre rougissait. Bahorel souriait. Feuilly manquait de tomber de sa chaise. Bossuet toussotait d'un air gêné. Jehan trouvait ça mignon. Courfeyrac ne semblait pas très amusé.

_Alors Marie-France ?

Il s'approcha d'elle du peu qu'il lui restait pour lui susurrer quelque chose dans l'oreille. La prostituée sourit.

_Volontiers joli coeur.

Ses lèvres toujours fendue d'un sourire ravi s'approchèrent du visage angélique du jeune homme pour les unir aux siennes. D'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas immédiatement à cette action aussi soudaine qu'imprévue. Il fallait dire qu'avec la gente féminine, il n'avait pas vraiment, voir pas du tout d'expérience. Enjolras se laissa guider par les mouvements de la jeune fille, sans pour autant y trouver un quelconque plaisir.

Après quelques instants entrelacés, Enjolras se défit de l'étreinte pour le moins étouffante et reprit son souffle. La prostituée semblait satisfaite et, avant de se lever des genoux d'Apollon, elle l'embrassa dans son cou dégagé. Cette action qu'il jugeait inutile et vulgaire lui arracha quand même une teinte rouge pour ses pommettes.

_Ça jette un éclairage nouveau sur notre pieu Enjolras, lança Bahorel.

La dénommée Patria, s'avança vers Grantaire pour lui dire au revoir d'un signe de main. Tous les regards interdits se jetèrent sur le leader, qui remettait sa veste en place de manière maladroite.

_Bon... la réunion est terminé, vous pouvez partir.

Les Amis ne se firent pas prier et se jetèrent presque sur la porte qui menait à la salle principale du Café Musain. Il vit prestement Courfeyrac glisser quelque chose dans la poche de Grantaire en grommelant quelque chose. Ils furent les derniers à s'apprêter à sortir.

_Grantaire, reste ici. Ordonna in-extremis Enjolras.

L'alcoolique ferma la porte après que Courfeyrac est passé le seuil. Son expression morose et sa mine légèrement basse indiquait au leader qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire engueuler. Il leva ses yeux d'un vert irrésistible vers la personne à qui il vouait son existence.

_Tu m'expliques ?

_C 'était l'idée de Courfeyrac, se défendit Grantaire en souriant légèrement

_Grantaire !

_Bon c'est bon je t'explique. Mais tu ne me coupes pas ! Alors avec Courfeyrac, nous nous baladions tranquillement dans... enfin quelque part. Et on a entendu un homme qui appelait « Patrie ». Du coup, tu nous connais, on a d'abord cru que c'était vraiment ta maîtresse. On a commencé à se disputer, il disait que ce n'était qu'une métaphore alors que je soutenais le contraire. On est allés lui demander, et elle nous a dit qu'elle ne te connaissait pas. C'est à ce moment là que Courfeyrac a eu une brillante idée. Ne m’interrompt pas je te dis ! Bon, il a payé Marie-France pour jouer le « rôle » de ta maîtresse et on a parié pour vérifier nos hypothèses : si elle pouvait prouver que tu étais intéressé dans la gente féminine, je gagnais les 20 francs. Par contre, si tu montrais par ton admirable comportement que les femmes ne t'intéressaient pas, c'était Courfeyrac qui remportait la mise. Mais bon...

Il tapota sa poche pour faire retentir les pièces qu'il venait d'acquérir. Enjolras arqua un sourcil devant ce récit et les nombreuses réflexions autour de lui même.

_ Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

_ Eh bien, au moins je suis un crétin avec une poche bien remplie.

Enjolras leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit les mains de Grantaire, pour une fois vide de toute bouteille d'alcool. Il l'attira brusquement contre lui pour commencer à l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas ce baiser orchestré et hypocrite, c'était tout autre chose. 

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il sentit que Grantaire, tout en lui rendant son baiser, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, juste au dessus de sa nuque.

Ce moment tendre fut interrompu par Courfeyrac qui ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas. 

_ J'ai oublié mon...

Il regarda ses deux amis enlacés et resta figé tandis qu'Enjolras se défit de Grantaire , légèrement gêné.

_ Peu importe... balbutia t-il.

Il allait refermer la porte, mais il s'arrêta en lançant avec un clin d’œil :

_ Grantaire, rend moi mon argent.


End file.
